Brandon Summers
'History' 'Powers' Powers as a Mutant Robin is an Omega-level mutant. Brandon Summers is one of the most powerful mutants who ever lived. He has great control over his incredibly powerful telepathic and telekinetic abilities. After the Phoenix Force became one with its true heart and soul in the human form of Brandon Summers, whose mind serves as a nexus point for all realities, Phoenix was able to tap into the vast powers from the sum of all life (the Phoenix Force); hence, his own powers were augmented to an unimaginable level and he became capable of controlling and wielding the incredible powers of the Phoenix Force. He can control matter, energy, and thoughts completely. He can also resurrect himself after death. Telepathy: He can manipulate the minds of others and even higher order animals within a vast, potentially limitless radius. His notable powers include: *''Telepathic Defence:'' He can manifest his telepathy in a number of defensive ways; *''Telepathic Cloak:'' He can mask his presence and the use of his abilities from being detected by other psions and psychic entities. He can extend these defences to others around him as well. Cloaking via telepathy is not perfect and powerful psychics may notice and 'see' through this ability. *''Psionic Shield:'' Ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of himself and of others minds. *''Telepathic Illusions:'' He can create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring. *''Telepathic Manipulation:'' He can manipulate other people's minds easily, achieving a variety of effects; *''Mind Control:'' He can control the thoughts and actions of others. *''Personality Alteration:'' He can alter the minds of others by force of will, permanently changing their personality partially or entirely. *''Mental Paralysis:'' He can induce temporary mental or physical paralysis. *''Mental Amnesia:'' He can erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia. *''Induce Pain:'' Can also induce mental pain merely by touching the brow of his victim. *''Heal Trauma:'' The ability to erase a person’s memories and to heal mental trauma through “psychic surgery,” the power to stimulate or deaden the pain and pleasure centres in a person’s brain. *''Mind Link:'' Ability to develop a mental link with any person which remains as a connection to that individual. *''Astral Projection:'' He can project his astral form from his body onto astral planes or the physical planes. In the physical plane he can travel in astral form over vast distances. In the astral plane, he can mentally create psionic objects and manipulate the aspects of his environment. He can communicate with others astrally through his own will, or through contact with the thoughts and memories of others. *''Mental Detection:'' He can sense the presence of another superhuman mutant within a small but as yet undefined radius of himself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. *''Psionic Firebird:'' He can manifest his telepathy as a psionic firebird; whose claws could inflict both physical and mental damage. Telekinesis: Brandon possesses vast telekinetic abilities His abilities enable him to levitate himself or other objects, propel or manipulate them however he wishes, stimulate individual molecules to create heat, and generate concussive force or protective shields. It was later revealed that Brandon is the physical embodiment of the Phoenix Force. The Phoenix powers are infinite. He is able to manipulate matter and energy on a sub-atomic scale, although there is substantial variation in the amount of power he has access to at any point based on his current health, mental blocks (natural or constructed - by himself or others), and sometimes for other more esoteric reasons. Phoenix Force Avatar: A cosmic entity which embodies chaos, especially the act of creation (and necessarily destruction - that creation may begin again), and derives its power from those yet unborn. Brandon's body is permanently tied to the Phoenix Force as a nexus. Phoenix Force thinks that Brandon is its "host, body, and self." The Phoenix Force gives him vast psionic ability to manipulate time, space, matter, and energy for virtually any purpose. Brandon can also revive, absorb, re-channel and preserve any kind of life-form, since the Phoenix is the sum of all life-force. The Phoenix Force can significantly boost his mental abilities allowing him to rearrange matter at a molecular level, to fly unaided through space, create intense heat and thermal energy by stimulating molecular activity to create fire, flames, and concussive blasts. He can also manipulate the voluntary and involuntary responses in the human body. *''Telekinetic Sensitivity:'' This lets him feel the texture of objects he has a telekinetic hold on, feel when other objects come into contact with them, and probe them at a molecular level to identify if they contain alien materials or feel when two things which he has a telekinetic “hold” upon are similarly composed. *''Resurrection:'' Any time Brandon dies, the Phoenix Force will ultimately resurrect him. Sometimes this resurrection is instantaneous, at other times he will spend time in the White Hot Room doing "Phoenix Work". If he dies, the Phoenix Force will automatically create a telekinetic cocoon, known as a "Phoenix Egg". If he's in the Phoenix Egg, the "Egg" is very hot to the touch. He also can resurrect others from death, not just himself. Shockwave Generation: Brandon can direct a wave of seismic energy by striking a victim with his hands. This typically creates a massive shock wave damaging and/or disorientating all within line-of-fire, shatter objects, create shock waves, or cause earth tremors. Transitional Omni-morph Husking: Brandon has the ability to shed his outer layer of skin and reveal a new layer or shape underneath. While he can sometimes acquire new forms, Brandon has been able to shift into anything that does not exceed his body mass. Any extra mass left when he shifts into a smaller form such as an insect or a bird is shunted into an unknown extra-dimensional space, and will return to Brandon when he resumes his human form. He can become any solid that he has studied and can imitate adamantium, diamond, granite, wood, rubber, brick, even glass. He has the capability to blend in with surroundings. He is able to shift into liquid substances, including complex acids capable of affecting organic steel. Brandon also has the ability to change only part of his body (such as changing a hand into a bladed weapon). When Brandon morphs into a different layer, he often takes on new physical abilities or qualities, such as increased weight, strength, or invulnerability. He can husk away minor injuries, but deeper ones will stay with him. He can hold a form for about twelve hours before he needs to revert back to his original form. He can morph repeatedly, is not required to stay in any one form, but too many transformations can become very painful. Molecular acceleration: Brandon the ability to make molecules reverberate at a speed which causes them to become disordered, this causes an object to rapidly heat up. As a result of this heat, the power can cause objects to melt or burn. So far, the melting feature of this ability has been considered the most potent effect of the power. Powers as a Witch/Whitelighter Basic Powers: *''Spellcasting:'' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *''Potion making:'' The ability to brew potions. *''Scrying:'' The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal. Active Powers: *''Telekinetic Orbing:'' The ability to move things with the power of one's mind also, but through orbs. It's a combination of Telekinesis and Orbing, as a result of one being a hybrid of Witch and a Whitelighter. *''Remote Orbing:'' The ability to orb other people from one place to another without touching them. Whitelighter Powers: *''Orbing:'' The ability to teleport in orbs. *''Sensing:'' The ability to locate magical and mortal charges. Brandon possesses this due to the fact he is half-whitelighter. *''Photokinesis:'' The ability to create and manipulate light. Brandon possesses this due to the fact he is half-whitelighter. *''Healing:'' Abilities as a Ninja Brandon’s most defining characteristic is his intelligence, largely due to his interest in memorizing things and his success with taking quizzes while in the Academy. Because of this, Brandon was shown to have very keen talent for observation and analyzing. Through this, he could easily see through most basic deceptions an opponent may use on him. While in the Academy, he excelled in the practice of ninjutsu. His stamina and fighting skills were above average, making him very helpful during battles. Elemental Techniques: In addition to the sheer number of jutsu at Brandon’s disposal, he has an extensive knowledge of and skill with elemental jutsu. He has shown mastery of his natural affinity towards fire chakra, being able to use several high-level fire-based jutsu without hand seals. Brandon is also very experienced with wind-based jutsu. He is able to use some of the simplest wind jutsu with ease (sometimes without hand seals). Taijutsu: Brandon's battle style revolved a lot around taijutsu, combined with his special kunai knives to create a melee-type fighting style. These knives are made of a special metal that is capable of easily being infused with chakra. By infusing his wind element, he can extend the blades with his chakra to injure an enemy several feet out of the blade's physical range, as well as increasing the cutting power of the blades to the point of easily slicing through trees, rocks and even iron. Chakra Control: Early in his training, Brandon discovered that he had an excellent control over his chakra, and as such he had an innate ability to use jutsu to their maximum efficiency without wasting any chakra. Medical Training: Brandon's natural control of his chakra had been taken to new heights, an ability utilized to its fullest by the training he had done with Crystal. With his excellent chakra control, Brandon had turned into an excellent combat medical-nin, and had shown himself to be able to heal fatal injuries with relatively little effort, even when more experienced medics would deem it a lost cause. In his training to become a medic-nin, Brandon had also acquired the ability to pick up on an enemy's movements in a short period of time (without the help of his Sharingan), as a good field medic needs to be able to do to survive a battle and avoid injury if he or she is to fulfil his or her purpose and heal other members of his or her team. This ability allowed him to predict what attack an opponent would use seconds before an attack and then dodge it quickly and easily. Sharingan: As a member of the Uchiha clan, Brandon possesses the Sharingan, the clan's Kekkei Genkai. It first developed when he was 10 years old. His Sharingan genjutsu abilities also increased dramatically over time, allowing him to easily hypnotize opponents (to the point of affecting someone without emotions) with a glance. His skill with the Sharingan has grown to the point where he could overcome the Mangekyo Sharingan genjutsu, Tsukuyomi, with great ease. Mangekyō Sharingan: During an unknown point in his training, Brandon awakened his Mangekyō Sharingan. It takes the form of a stylised form of the basic Sharingan. He has been seen using Amaterasu and a number of genjutsu while the Mangekyō Sharingan is active. While he has yet to actually name any of these genjutsu, they are presumably Tsukuyomi, as it is a requirement along with Ametarasu to use Susanoo, along with the similarities of the genjutsu's background. Brandon harnesses the jet-black flames of Ametarasu from his right eye and can manipulate the directions of the flames. He is also able to control the shade and direction of Ametarasu to aid him in battle for a number of versatile tactics. Different from the Uchiha members who possess the Mangekyō Sharingan, Brandon´s eyes don’t get damaged. This is thanks to his mutant X-Gene, which cancels the damage; however that doesn’t mean that the doujutsu hurts him when he uses it. Powers as a Wizard Magical Mastery: At Hogwarts, Brandon was usually the first to master any spell, and was capable of using spells beyond his educational level. He earned ten O.W.L.s: nine "Outstandings," and one "Exceeds Expectations," in (?). Wandless and Nonverbal Magic: Brandon became highly skilled at nonverbal magic in his sixth year, being the first to succeed at it in his Defence Against the Dark Arts class and quickly becoming "so good at non-verbal incantations that he did not need to say the words aloud" for a wide variety of spells. Patronus Charm: Brandon learned how to cast a fully-formed Patronus Charm in his fifth year. It takes the form of a large robin (most likely a reference to his codename). Duelling Skill: Brandon has demonstrated his fighting ability on numerous occasions, showing remarkable duelling skill for her age. Chris also has very fast reflexes when it came to wandwork and is able to magically manipulate objects around him to incapacitate or evade others. His duelling style is creative and unpredictable, mixing non-combat spells along with more conventional combative spells to overcome his opponents. Apparition: Brandon was the first in his class to Apparate successfully, and passed his test on the first attempt. According to his teacher, his performance was "perfect" and the instructor praised his talent greatly. 'Abilities' Genius-Level Intellect: Brandon Summers is one of the most intelligent beings on the planet. It is also one of his biggest assets in battle. Brandon possesses a mastery of human, mutant and alien biology, chemistry and electronics. A visionary theoretician, he has made breakthroughs in such varied fields as time travel, extra-dimensional travel, synthetic polymers, mutations, transportation, energy generation, and more. He is one of the few people on Earth to be a connoisseur on other dimensions. Expert Pilot: Brandon is a gifted pilot of fixed-wing aircraft, a skill he appears to have inherited from his mother, grandfather and great-grandfather. Master Strategist and Tactician: Brandon has spent most of his life as a ninja, a team leader of his team (Team Zac) and being the fourth generation Summers (son of Crystal Summers, grandson of Cyclops and the great-grandson of Corsair); he has developed exceptional leadership skills. Master Martial Artist: Brandon has extraordinary hand-to-hand combat ability. Brandon holds black belts in several different combat styles. His level of skill is sufficient to defeat ten muscled men with his eyes closed. Due to his extensive training as a ninja, a spy, a shinigami and a member of the Young X-Men, Brandon is an exceptional hand-to-hand combatant, having mastered virtually every fighting style on Earth, most notably ninjutsu, and is also well versed in pressure points and the art of espionage. Multi-lingual: A gifted polyglot; Brandon is fluent in many languages including English, French, Japanese, Russian, Chinese, Spanish, Italian and German; he has extensive knowledge of Arabic, Thai, Vietnamese, and Portuguese. Weapons Master: He is a master of many different weapons. Among the known are Okinawan Sais which are his usual weapons of choice, zanpakutō, katanas, knives, sansetsukon (3-sectional staff), and shuriken. This all thanks to his ninja training, this also makes him able to use anything as a weapon. Vocal ability: Master Astral Combatant: Brandon is trained and excels in astral combat. Strength level Class 50-75: Brandon possesses vast (natural) superhuman strength enabling him to lift (press) over 45 tons easily. He engages in highly intensive exercise. Weaknesses 'Appearance' Brandon9.jpg|A typical look for Brandon. Brandon8.jpg Brandon5.jpg Brandon_Wikia.JPG Brandon bears a resemblance to both of his parents, however, like his brother Chris, Brandon looks closer to Crystal. He has two known tattoos; the Crest of Light below his neck and the Scorpio sign on his left wrist. *'Hair:' His brown hair is relatively short and spiky. He usually doesn't have any facial hair. *'Wardrobe:' Brandon is usually seen wearing simple clothing. He is mostly seen with jean jackets or jean shirts, with the sleeves rolled up. 'Personality' Brandon is a headstrong, brave, kind and highly intelligent person. According to many others, Brandon has a very similar personality to Crystal. This is proved (in a way), as he has inherited the Crest of Light, something that mostly happens when parent and child share the same personality and traits. 'Equipment' Digivice: Brandon carries a Digivice, similar to the original one. The Digivice allows his Gatomon to digivolve. Digi-Tag and Crest: Brandon carries his Digi-Tag along with his Crest of Light around his neck. This allows his Gatomon to digivolve into its Ultimate and Mega form. Weapons Giant Kunais: Shuriken/Kunai: Wand: Brandon purchased an 11" reed wood wand with a dragon heartstring core in 2022. Category:Young X-Men Members Category:Americans Category:British Category:French Category:Dating Characters Category:Mutants Category:Shinobis Category:Witches Category:Whitelighters Category:Wizards Category:Cheyarafims Category:Digi-Tamers Category:Assassin Order members Category:Super-Genius Intelligence Category:Superhuman (Class 800lbs-25tons) Strength Category:Normal Speed Category:Enhanced Durability Category:Bulletproof Durability Category:Fighting Ability - Master of all forms of combat Category:Summers family Category:Grey family Category:Uchiha clan Category:Guthrie family Category:Telekinetics Category:Telepaths Category:Molecular Manipulation Category:Shapeshifters Category:Metal Mimicry Category:Shockwave generation Category:Phoenix Force avatars Category:Fire Release users Category:Wind Release users Category:Blue Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Male Characters Category:Characters born in 2011 Category:Healers Category:Scorpio Category:Multiple forms of Energy Projection Category:Scorpio (sign) Category:Omega-Level Mutants Category:Characters Category:Gryffindors Category:Orbing